Unbreakable
by Wolven316
Summary: What did Tighten do to Roxanne to make her beg for a villains' help? WARNING: Rated M for a reason! Not too graphic but a rape scene nonetheless.


It was dark and quiet in Roxanne Ritchie's apartment. The only light in the small living room was filtering through the curtains and casting shallow shadows on the walls and floor. In the dim, an azure alien could be seen sleeping on the couch, his face slack with sleep, and his limbs carelessly strewn. It had been about a week since his official coronation for being Metro City's new hero had taken place, and he now spent most nights with his lovely girlfriend.

Megamind inhaled deeply and mumbled incoherently in his sleep, fingers twitching now and again. These past few days had taken a toll on him. Between fighting crime, dealing with the police, and being dragged around by Roxanne through countless clothing stores, he was spent. Apparently his attire was not befitting for a super hero, or a citizen. So, naturally, he had to buy complete wardrobes for both scenarios. Of coarse he didn't complain, having time with Roxanne was worth it all, but for some reason she seemed more distant than she had been. Perhaps he had been getting too close? Or maybe she just wasn't that into him. Whatever the case that was the reason for his current sleeping condition.

They had had a wonderful day and to end it all, Megamind thought it would be fun to test the waters a bit with his new obsession. Kissing turned into heated touches turned into shedding of clothes and ended in Roxanne tearing up and running into her room with only a goodnight thrown over her shoulder for closure. It had taken him hours to finally fall into a fitful sleep, and just as he started to fall into unconsciousness, he heard something.

A soft sound made it's way to his acute ears, causing him to furrow his brow and crack a lazy green eye open to the darkness. After moments of silence it happened again, a soft whimper coming from the bedroom. After a few moments, Megamind sat up from the couch and looked towards Roxanne's' room. Was that her making that noise? He couldn't recall ever hearing such a sound. Slowly, he shuffled to her doorway and eased it open, revealing what he thought of as a tousled angel. She was viciously kicking and jerking about the bed, her sheets and comforter long abandoned on the floor. Her face contorted into a look of pain and anger, her hands gripping her nightshirt feverishly. Cautiously proceeding forward, Megamind's gaze affixed to her eyes, which were screwed shut in agony. Was that a tear? With resolution he strode to the bed and sat next to Roxanne, gently grabbing her shoulders.

"Roxanne, wake up." He cooed, but it was in vain for the contact caused her to let out a muffled scream. She pushed and kicked at him, the tears now flowing from her eyes in rivers. Concern growing Megamind tightened his grip, now shaking her while dodging her blows.

"Roxanne it's me! Wake up! Please!" He pulled her into a tight hug and rocked her back and forth. Her fighting subsided as he rubbed her back comfortingly until she was merely hiccupping. Pulling back, wide green orbs met bloodshot icy blue. The look made his breath catch in his throat. Fear. Utter terror shown in Roxanne Ritchie's eyes as her blue lover slowly came into focus. At the realization of who he was, she lunged for him, wrapping her arms around his waist and nearly knocking him over. He rested a hand on her back, completely confused but knowing that she couldn't stay in here. Gently coaxing her off he stood, sweeping her up and carrying her into the living room.

After a few boxes of tissues and half a cup of tea the hiccups had stopped and they sat in strained silence.

"Roxanne…" He began softly, "What were your dreaming about?" Roxanne visibly stiffened and brought her knees to her chest, holding her mug closely.

"It was nothing, just a stupid nightmare" she evaded. Turning to him, she couldn't help but smile at the "don't-give-me-that-crap" look on Megaminds face. Sipping her beverage she turned her attention to the TV.

"You know that isn't true. Now tell me," He urged. Roxanne continued to ignore him until he finally stood and turned the TV off all together, crossing his arms and pouting at her the way a child would when left out of a secret. Looking at him, Roxanne's gaze melted from even to weary to defeated. Knowing he had gotten his point across, Megamind returned to her side, silently urging her to trust him. Her cool eyes met his once again.

"Megamind, I…" she was cut off by his lips on hers. She slowly melted into the kiss and as he pulled away, his hand came up to brush a stray tear from her cheek. She leaned into the warmth.

"Trust me Roxanne… please?"  
"I can trust you… I know that now," she began; resign clear in her tone, "But you have to trust me and let me keep talking. If you interrupt me I may not be able to get this all out"

Megamind nodded curtly, staring intently and readying himself for the story before him. Roxanne shifted uncomfortably and pulled a blanket around her shoulders, setting her tea on the table.

"Okay, here goes," she prepared, practically feeling the anticipation roll off of Megamind's skin. _Oh my god, what am I doing_. She thought. "Now you have to promise never to tell anyone okay?" Tears started to well in her eyes again as he nodded, resting a hand upon her knee in reassurance. She exhaled.

"Okay… so you remember when you left me at your old school house?" he nodded again, "well after that I decided that I should go try and talk to Hal on my own…"

Megaminds hand immediately tightened on her knee at Hal's name. That bastard had tried to hurt Roxanne. His Roxanne! She decided to continue despite his flaming eyes.

"When I got there, I tried reasoning with him and tried to remind him of how things used to be, but he only got angrier and… and he pinned me up against the van" the tears were spilling over now and something in Megamind's brain finally clicked. His face started to contort in horror and shock as her story went on.

_Flashback_

_Roxanne backed up to the van in terror as the super villain before her glided closer. Suddenly he was in her face, his hand around her throat and pulling her up from the ground. She looked around in panic as the earth left her feet and she was pulled through the air to the top of Metro Tower. With a smirk Hal dropped her, carelessly flinging her into the top of the building and landing beside her fallen form with a thud. Breathing heavily she looked up at him, expecting him to be smirking; eyes glowing with the intent of frying her to a crisp, but no such look was there. Instead, Hal's eyes were shadowed under his fiery orange locks, looking at something just below her neckline. Eyes darting, she noticed that the edge of her white lace bra had emerged from the top of her tank top, the swell of her breast showing predominantly from the action. Realization dawned as she looked back at her captor, quickly scooting backwards and fumbling to pull up her shirt._

"_Hal, you don't want to hurt me," her heart lurched at his gaze, " Now let's just talk this out and everything will be okay."_

_Hal's tongue darted over his lips as he looked over the rest of her body. A sneer formed on his lips as he prowled towards her, intent in his eyes. The fear spread through her like wild fire as she started to back away, only to be met with the edge of the rooftop, and her certain death if she were to fall. A hand on her neck jarred her out of her thoughts and she was pinned up against the buildings antenna. Hal's breath blew across her face as she stared into his molten red eyes. _

"_You sure are cute when your scared Roxie" he spat. His eyes raked over her body and back up to her icy blue orbs. "You know… I was thinkin'", he slurred, "If I can't have you for myself, I can't let some other guy have you either now can I?" A wicked grin covered his face as terror covered Roxanne's. _

"_Now Hal, you don't know what you are doi- AGH!"_

_Suddenly her arms were pinned over he head with bone crushing strength, while a free had ravaging her body. Groaning as he pulled down her shirt and pants, Hal stepped back to take in the sight of Roxanne's scantily clad body, her shirt neck pulled down below her breasts and her pants pulled to her knees. Roxanne gasped in fear as she realized what was about to happen. He pushed himself to her with a force that made tears prick her eyes and a sound of agony rip through her lips. She felt his rock hard member stabbing her leg and tried to scream, but the villain above her just chuckled darkly. _

"_No one can hear you Roxie, not even you precious Megamind can help you now." He paused. "Megamind" he growled, tightening his grip and making Roxanne yelp in pain. Hatred burned across Hal's face as he looked back at her, throwing her on the ground and pulling her panties to her knees._

"_NO ONE will have you but ME! ESPECIALLY NOT MEGAMIND!" _

_With that he pulled off his suit just far down enough to reveal his rock hard manhood. Roxanne couldn't stop the tears from falling as she tried to crawl away. Hals grabbed her by the hair and hooked one arm around her waist, pulling her so she was on all fours before him. He grabbed himself and rubbed his tip over her entrance._

"_Are you ready for us to make love Roxie? You've been a bad girl, I don't think I can afford to be gentle with you." Tears streamed down her face as she struggled and kicked against him._

"_No! Don't do this Hal, Please!" she plead but she was too late. Her words were met with a dark chuckle, and the sensation of her insides being ripped apart with searing pain. Roxanne screamed as he tore through her. Without pause Hal thrust in and out of her with inhuman speed, her body too paralyzed to fight. He howled as he pounded her into her, his hands gripping her hips so tightly that the bones started to crack. Roxanne couldn't help but scream out in pain and despair, fueling Hal's drive. Stiffening, Hal gasped and thrust into her one more time, spilling his seed into her womb and knocking her over from the impact. He collapsed on top of her, crushing her small frame to the roofing. Rolling away he stood, pulling his leotard back on and panting from the event. Snickering at her appearance Hal picked the limp Roxanne up by her arm, standing her up. Her eyes were wide and vacant, staring into space with tears falling freely from them. Her body was already starting to bruise and a mixture of thick milky liquid and blood ran down her legs. Smile in place, Hal restored her clothing to their former state and left her, only to return with a large metal pole that he used to fix her to the antenna with. Approaching her, he cupped her chin and made her look up into his eyes. Miles of deep loathing shown in her eyes and he tilted her head to the side, breathing in her ear and making her skin crawl._

"_Now, be a good Roxie and call for your hero to come and rescue you, unless you want to go another round." Hall sneered, the hatred coursing through her quickly being mixed with fear. After a moments contemplation and a hard squeeze on her cracked hipbone, she nodded to obey. Hal flew off to retrieve his camera._

Roxanne was adamantly crying now, the tears falling freely from her face to her lap, and her arms tight around her blue boyfriend who had long since pulled her into his lap for an embrace. She breathed deeply with the completion of her story; the realization of how tight Megamind was holding her slipping into her conscious thought. Squirming a bit he did not budge, so when she looked up at his face, the emotions in his eyes made her gasp. Anger, Sadness, Rage, Love, terror, they were all there in his vibrant green irises. Wiping her tears away, she turned to face him more directly.

"Megamind?" she ventured, placing a hand on his cerulean cheek. She took her hand away to realize that it was wet; soaked in fact. With another look she could clearly see the tear tracks that had marred his own face, and the ones that were still making the trek.

"Megamind, look at me will you?" she pled. Finally shaking him from his thoughts enough for him to turn his steely gaze upon her, making her shiver.

"I'm going to be okay. I promise…"

She gasped as me moved her onto the couch beside him and laid her out across the cushions.

"What are you doing?" she asked worriedly. He was intent upon unwrapping her from her blanket cocoon. "Megamind stop! What are you doing?" She yelled franticly. Finally getting past the thick blanket he brazenly grabbed her nightshirt and ripped it from her body. She yelped in surprise and he sat back on his heels, taking in her image with wide, terror stricken eyes. Roxanne Ritchie lay before him in her panties, tears in her eyes and hands covering her exposed breasts. Yellow bruises covered her body and a particularly nasty looking one resided on her left hip, still blackish from delayed healing. Roxanne looked at him with a mix of fright and concern, the concern taking over as she watched her boyfriends hands cover his mouth and turn away as tears spilt from his eyes. She crawled over to him.

"Hun, I'm okay now… they don't hurt anymore" she soothed, rubbing his back, the other still covering her chest.

"It doesn't matter if they still hurt." He croaked, "The fact that they are there is reason enough…" Roxanne quirked an eyebrow.

"Reason for what?"

"Reason as to why I shouldn't be around you anymore. Reason as to why I don't deserve you." He resigned. Standing, he started towards the balcony. Roxanne's mouth hung agape as he walked away and she scrambled to catch him, pulling on her shirt in the process.

"Megamind wait!" she called, making him stop and stare at her with a look that would befit a frustrated child that just wanted to be left alone.

"No Roxanne I cannot! How can I expect to be able to be with you when I caused you so much pain?"

"Pain? What Pain? You didn't do this, Hal did this." She was clinging to the front of his leather shirt now, blocking his path to the balcony doors. He looked at her incredulously.

"No, Tighten did this. _My_ creation did this," he gestured to her "to you. The one thing I care about most got hurt in one of the worst ways possible because of me!" He bellowed, pushing past her and opening the doors, greeted by a rather chilly breeze.

Roxanne stood, frozen to the spot. " You can't leave me now…" She murmured, barely loud enough to hear. It made him stop in his tracks.

Megamind turned with sorrowful eyes. Watching her stand there with her arms wrapped tightly around her body made him release the breath he'd been holding. Hesitantly he gave in and walked back to Roxanne, who was trying to wipe away a few stray tears. He rested his hands on her shoulders and touched his forehead to hers. She wrapped her arms around him in an embrace. When he looked at her, she had a sad smile on her face, which he cupped with his hand.

"I'm alright now. Because of you Megamind." She whispered, causing him to smile slightly and kiss her tenderly on the lips. The kiss turned into a passionate embrace that led them back into the apartment and into her bedroom. They slipped in beside each other and she curled into his open arms lovingly, her eyes drooping from lack of sleep. Soon, she was snoring softly against his chest. He looked over to the clock, which read 3:16 a.m. and decided he should follow suit. He remembered the words Hal had told Roxanne up on top of the tower, making him tighten his grip a fraction and press his mouth into a thin line.

"_NO ONE will have you but ME! ESPECIALLY NOT MEGAMIND!"_

Eyes narrowing, he caressed the back of Roxanne's skull, coaxing a contented moan from her lips.

"_Well I have news for you Hal,"_ he thought,_ "You will never have her again, because she's all mine."_

A smile spread on his lips and he kissed his snoozing girlfriends forehead lovingly, relaxing and finally falling into slumber. But not before he whispered one last thing into her ear.

"He'll never touch you again Roxanne… I promise."

A few days later

Roxanne hummed as she exited the shower, toweling off and heading to her bedroom. In the mirror she examined her bruise-less body, excluding the now yellowish one marring her left hip. She smiled vacantly, the nightmare's evidence disappearing more and more every day. But she would always remember, especially with the constant prison updates to remind her. Dressing comfortably she sat in front of the TV and turned it to the news automatically; Hal's face suddenly appeared on the screen. Roxanne jumped and grabbed the remote, ready to flip to a different channel until curiosity got the best of her. She turned up the volume.

"Early this morning this man, formally known as Hal Stewart or "Tighten", was found out of prison and in an alleyway next to Metro City Tower. Mr. Stewart was found unconscious, and bludgeoned with some sort of instrument that's whereabouts are unknown. Mr. Stewart was rushed to the hospital but there was nothing the doctors could do. He passed away at 8:14 this morning. The police are calling this a robbery gone badly due to his condition and location, and there will be no funeral service due to absence of any known relatives. If anyone knows anything about the assailant in this case, please contact the police."

Roxanne stared at the TV as the woman's voice filtered into the background. All she could hear was the roaring in her ears and her heart pounding out of her chest. There was no way…he wouldn't do a thing like that… would he? Roxanne picked up her phone to dial a certain blue man's number, but was stopped by a knock on her door. Running to the barrier she opened it to reveal just the man in question. He wore a large grin and held a small bouquet of lavender flowers in his hand.

"Did you see the news?" he asked giddily. When she nodded, he beamed. Slowly but surely his smile made it to Roxanne's face and they rushed forward to embrace each other. He inhaled in her hair and exhaled with a strong whoosh that sent tingles down her spine.

"I told you I'd never let him touch you again." He breathed. Looking at the fresh tears spilt onto her rosy cheeks, but this time they were tears of joy. No more fearing him getting out someday, no more dreading work incase of her having to interview him. It was over. Megamind, her Megamind, had taken care of it. She lunged at him in an embrace, beaming with happiness as he chuckled, kicking the apartment door closed with his foot.


End file.
